The New Pet
by inswny03
Summary: Zoe,Pepper,Sunil,Russell,Minka,Penny Ling,and Vinnie see that a green panda named Ian has a hard time with eye contact so the other pets help him practice his eye contact. (Note:This is based on a life experience because eye contact is kinda hard for me.)


It was bright and sunny at the Day Camp of the Littlest Pet Shop as the pets were doing their typical usual hobbies.

Zoe was relaxing on a chair,Sunil was practicing his magic tricks,Vinnie and Penny Ling were doing a dance together,Pepper was cracking jokes,and Russell was watching Minka paint.

Just then Blythe came into the Day Camp holding a panda that looked like Penny Ling except with green and white fur with brown hair and blue eyes.

"We have a new pet that'll be here with he has a bit of trouble with eye contact so you might wanna get used to this." Blythe announced to the pets as she put the new pet down and then headed up to the 2nd Floor of the building.

The pets walked up to the new pet.

"Welcome to the Littlest Pet Shop." they said happily.

"Thanks." the green panda said as he smiled as he looked down at the floor.

"What's your name?" Russell asked.

"My name is Ian." he said as he shook Russell's paw while looking down. "Who are you guys ?" he asked

"Well allow me to introduce myself and the others." Zoe Trent said as Minka pressed a button on a boombox

"I'm gonna tell you bout' a few things

So just watch me go,steal the show,sit on back and try to name is Zoe Trent And to the full extent,I'm the big star here,I sing the songs and represent. Yeah,yeah,yeah,yea-a-ah."

Then Pepper walked up to Ian

"Hi...My name's Pepper Clark,and I'm a bit of a star too,Actually I'm bit more of a comedian." Pepper said.

"Pepper here is my good friend, ask her any knock-knock joke' cause she's kind of a comedian, and when she's happy,you can tell,just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell..." Zoe sang.

" kidding."Ian said as he covered his nose while he still looked down at the floor.

Zoe then turned to Vinnie

"Yeah that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor. I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some don't you worry. He's got a heart of very bright but he's one of us."

Then the other pets joined in

"We're the littlest(littlest)pet shop pets

Yeah,the littlest(littlest)pet shop pets

We're the littlest(littlest)pet shop pets

Yeah,the littlest pet shop pets."

Soon Minka was painting as Zoe sang another line.

"Minka Mark is a monkey artist,Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get 's gonna paint 's gonna paint she's disappeared,does anyone know where she's at?" Zoe sang

Minka saw Ian's glasses.

"Oooh! Pretty glasses! Can I have them? Can I? Can I? CAN I?

Ian was confused until Sunil did a magic trick that back fired on him.

"Not again." Sunil said in disappointment then let out a startle.

Then Zoe introduced Ian to Sunil

"This is Sunil Nevla,he's a 's sort of a magician, but his magic is a little he's a little likes to make a we don't mind at all because he's one of us." Zoe sang.

The other pets joined in again.

"We're the littlest(littlest)pet shop pets

Yeah,the littlest(littlest)pet shop pets

We're the littlest(littlest)pet shop pets

Yeah,the littlest pet shop pets." they sang

Then Penny Ling and Vinnie performed a dance but Vinnie accidentally made Penny Ling trip.

"Ah! Vinnie!" Penny Ling exclaimed.

" Penny Ling." said Vinnie as he helped Penny Ling up.

Then Russell chimed in

"Um,Zoe? Maybe the song should end seem to be making quite a mess here." Russell said.

Then Zoe sang again. "This is Russell,Russell 's a little uptight and wants to get the song done.

Then Zoe turned to Penny Ling and sang again. "Penny Ling are you ok? I think that's everybody, so what do you say?

Then the pets joined in a third time.

"We're the littlest(littlest)pet shop pets

Yeah,the littlest(littlest)pet shop pets

We're the littlest(littlest)pet shop pets

Yeah,the littlest pet shop pets."

"We're the littlest(littlest)pet shop pets

Yeah,the littlest(littlest)pet shop pets

We're the littlest(littlest)pet shop pets

Yeah,the littlest pet shop pets." they sang

"Pleased to meet you all." Ian said as he shook each pet's paw.

"You're a panda like me." Penny Ling said.

"I can see that." Ian said as he looked down at the floor.

"I'm up here Ian." Penny Ling said as Ian looked up at her face.

"Oh sorry. I'm still working on eye contact but it's kinda hard for me." Ian said as he sighed.

"Maybe we can help you?" Russell suggested.

"Russell that's a great idea." Zoe exclaimed as she and the other pets agreed with the idea.

Later the pets helped Ian practice showing eye contact to them.

"Can you look at me?" Zoe asked Ian.

Ian looked up at Zoe's face.

"Good job." Zoe said as she smiled. "Now can you look at Minka?" she asked.

Ian turned to look at Minka.

"Way to go Ian." Minka cheered.

"Now can you look at Sunil?" Zoe asked.

Ian turned to Sunil and looked at his face.

"There's your face." Sunil said as he smiled.

"Now can you look at me?" Russell asked Ian.

Ian then looked at Russell's face.

"That's the spirit." Russell said happily.

Soon after practicing,eye contact became easy for Ian.

"I'm not afraid of looking at other people's or pet's faces anymore." Ian exclaimed.

"Way to go Ian." Penny Ling cheered.

"We're so proud of you." Zoe said as Ian looked at her and smiled.

"Anybody wanna try on my glasses?" Ian asked as he looked at all of the pets' faces.

"Oooh! Me! Me! I want to!" Minka called.

Ian then handed his glasses to Minka as she tried them on.

"What do you think?" Ian asked.

"They're very nice." Minka said as she put the glasses back on Ian's face.

Just then Blythe came back down to the Day Camp to see the other pets.

"Hi Blythe." Ian said happily as he looked at her face.

"Ian you're looking at me." Blythe said with a surprised look on her face.

"We helped him practice his eye contact." Zoe explained.

"You did?" Blythe asked.

"We did."Russell replied.

"Watch!"Minka exclaimed then she turned to Ian.

"Can you look at me Ian?" Minka asked.

Ian turned over and looked at Minka's face.

"Ian over here." Penny Ling said as Ian turned and looked at her.

"Well I must say I'm impressed." Blythe said as she applauded Ian for overcoming his fear.

Ian then stepped a few inches back.

"Thanks for helping me with my eye contact." Ian said happily as he looked at all his friends' faces.

"You're quite welcome." Zoe said as she smiled.

"Will you guys be my friends?" Ian asked.

" would love to be your friends." Pepper Clark said happily.

"Thanks guys." Ian said as he smiled and then hugged each of his new friends.

Later Ian walked up to Minka while she was painting.

"Minka?" Ian asked.

Minka stopped painting and turned to Ian.

"What's up Ian?" she asked as Ian looked at her face.

"Can I paint with you?" Ian asked.

"Sure. I could always have another artist paint with me." Minka answered with a smile on her face.

Ian then hatched an idea.

"I'll get Blythe and the other pets. I have an idea." Ian said to Minka and then went to go get the others.

"Hey guys." Ian called as the other pets turned to him.

"What is it Ian?" Pepper asked.

"Would you like me and Minka to paint a picture for all of us to enjoy looking at?" Ian asked.

"That's a great idea." Vinnie exclaimed.

"Sure. You can paint a picture of all of us." Russell said as he agreed.

Soon Ian and Minka worked together to paint the picture until at last it was finished.

Blythe was amazed.

"Wow Ian. It looks very nice." Blythe said happily. "Did you do it all by yourself?"she asked.

"Not and I painted it together." Ian answered.

"Now that's what I call teamwork." Zoe said as the other pets agreed.

Later Ian and the other pets were busy talking.

"Thanks for being my new friends." Ian said happily.

"What are friends for?" Zoe asked.

"You guys are more than guys are my best friends." Ian said. And the pets shared a big group hug as Blythe saw.

"I think Ian's gonna be a nice acceptance to the Day Camp." Blythe said to herself.

The End


End file.
